youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
You Are Still a Sad, Strange Little Man
You are Still a Sad, Strangle Little Man is the final YTP uploaded by Cartoonlover98 on April 9, 2016. Plot Spongebob dances "It's Here!" and Homer tells him to shut up with the text over Spongebob "You After Seeing This In Your Sub Box". The Luxo lamp bounces on the I and it causes him to fly into space and get hit by the Planet Express ship. Buzz flies through space and past Earth, where the dinosaurs watch and react to it. Buzz runs into a tree and acts hysterical with ear-rape. Woody tries to greet him, but Buzz shoots his head off, causing him to explode. Jesus Christ tells Buzz to pray to him, but Buzz refuses, causing Jesus to give him religious debates. Buzz tries to do the Mario theme, but begins to fall as he pulls out a "Help" sign. Buzz screams with glitches and says that he fell for hours as he gives a picture of himself with tiny eyes and a big mouth. Buzz says "Toooooooo YAAAAA!" with ear-rape and Zurg tries to blast him, but Buzz is invincible. Zurg calls out for Sammy the Sonic Fan to have his loud screams make Buzz explode and Patrick says that he got dead again in a chipmunk voice. Rex stomps on Mine Turtle and Woody tells Buzz to make sure that everyone swallows his cum while he does the "Okay" dance. He says "NO!" in a demonic voice and Buzz tells him that he'll be fucking whoes with the "Memes Everywhere" meme around Buzz, but Woody reminds that they're called whores. Mr. Potato Head calls Mrs. Potato Head "Sweet Potato", causing her to overreact and confront him. Woody says in a low voice that his hat isn't under his boot and lifts up his boot to prove his point to Bo Peep, causing his hat to appear and Woody acts surprised. Woody tells Bo Peep to not show herself in front of Buzz, but Bo Peep tells him to let Buzz look as she lifts up her dress with a Pixar Ball censoring it and causing a turtle to act surprised. Rex calls out for Bo Peep and she whistles loudly with ear-rape. Rex sees random commercials and acts hysterical with ear-rape and cartoonlover98 briefly wonders if Rex is jerking off. The TV shuts off three times as it shows Buck Cluck and Cheep Cheep while Al demonstrates their sounds effects. Woody thanks Slinky very gladly and asks if it's fine in a chipmunk voice, but Slinky tells him that it's the bad news as he appears behind Bubble Bass' butt. Buster frantically runs around the room and tries to follow the smell and finds Woody. Woody tells him to shit and gives him a "red nugget" as he says "Who's gonna miss MEEEEE!" in a demonic voice before Andy tells Buster to stick them up. Bo Peep frantically calls for help before Plankton appears as a porkchop, giving him the name "Evil Dr. Porkchop". Hamm turns into a Nazi and leads the Green Army Soldiers in black & white before turning demonic. Andy mentions that there are sharks, causing Homer to act hysterical. Hamm says "Death by Monkeys" and Woody chooses shoes, making Hamm tell him that isn't a choice before Buzz drives RC and breaks the Twin Towers. Andy gives Woody the name "Woody Lightyear" before ripping his arm and causing him to scream in pain. Woody then scares Andy away before Mario and Luigi do incest as a Super Nintendo is mentioned. Woody calls Andy black, causing him to act hysterical and shoot Woody into Sid's house with a canon. Woody pops his eyes out as he sees Sid before he tells him "Where are your Rebel friends now" before Woody screams as cartoonlover98 makes a random cast. Woody mentions Weasel and weed before Wheezy coughs hysterically before saying "From Here, to Here, to..." before Woody mentions a yard sale with two heads together in a chipmunk voice. Woody yells out "Yayaya" before a condom is thrown into Rex's face. Spongebob says "25" as Andy's mom carries a box that says 25 cents. Woody tells him to think before the "Think, Think, Think" song is sung by Nostalgia Critic and Winnie the Pooh characters. Rex tells Woody that he hates him before Buster runs down the hall with cartoon sound effects and saying that he's the dog with Mr. Bean's voice. Rex then kills himself as he mentions suicide and Wheezy says "Fuck you" to Woody before Woody does his "Ya" dance. Slinky turns into Link and a girl throws Woody into Hell as she calls her a cow with ear-rape. Al comes over and eats Woody as a wig falls on Squidward's head. Al offers Andy's mom 50 fucks and Mr. Potato Head replies that it ain't bad with ear-rape. Al kicks the skateboard to another clone before Buzz runs into a gutter. Rex asks how "fuck" is spelled and Mr. Potato Head suggests to leave Buzz with his toy as Buzz holds up a sex toy. Al says "Big Meeting!" to Woody as he sings the Koopa song before Woody frantically tries to open the vent as Buzz and the other toys break it open and cause him to fly out the window. Woody then panics with glitches as he rides on Bullseye with ear-rape. Jessie acts hysterical and Woody says that there's a snake in his waterhole, to which Jessie tells Woody to meet her prostitutes. Woody laughs at this and Jessie demonically approaches to Woody saying "One of us!". Hamm switches the channels and Rex continues to tell him to go back, but Hamm tells him that he wants to watch porn. In "Woody's Roundup", Woody talks with glitches and jumps over Shrek's shed as Stinky Pete sits on the dynamite, causing it to explode. Woody then blows Bubbles and he and Bullseye dance on the record player and Jessie tells them that it's fucked. They all fall off the record player with cartoon sound effects and Jessie continues to mention Japan as Bullseye does a rock dance. Jessie asks Woody what he means and Al says it's showtime with Mr. Incredible as he leaves the room. Woody panics with ear-rape and tells Bullseye to go and tells him to keep quiet as Bullseye dances once again. Shrek roars in Woody's face and Al panics on TV, causing him to panic in real-life. Woody tells Jessie "If the boot fits" in slow-motion and Jessie tackles him. Buzz says that they have to cross as Woody does a blooper. Buzz tells the toys to duck with ear-rape, causing a car to do a sick drift. Gary then sticks a cuetip up Woody's ass, causing Woody to sing with him and Al says that he's just like new with ear-rape. Utility Belt Buzz has grown fatter and Buzz tries to grab his cock, but he wrestles him with ear-rape and says "Star Lightyear to Buzz command". Slinky says that they've already been down an isle in a chipmunk voice as Utility Belt Buzz puts Buzz in a box as Buzz continually tells him to listen to him. Al then takes pictures of Woody along with himself and Woody says hello to Jessie with glitches, to which Jessie replies "Great, now you can great". The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots yell at each other with ear-rape and Buzz farts as he tries to fly, causing Mr. Potato Head to fall on his head and Hamm laughs at him. Slinky asks how they're gonna get weed and Buzz says that they're making it through Zurg's bowels, to which Hamm replies "That is disgusting!". Buzz says "Thwee!" as the other toys frantically panic and lets go as the voiceover narrator says that Buzz fucked up before he falls down on the stairs and breaks his arm. Jessie mentions the "Roughest, Toughest He-Man" with Yosemite Sam and Woody continually tells her to wait as Hamm knocks Stinky Pete to the ground with glitches. Jessie tells Slinky to leave her alone and call him a slingy dick before Slinky ties her up and tells Woody to go in a chipmunk voice. Woody asks who the real Buzz is and they both say they are, while Buzz has a mustache on him and Utility Belt Buzz suffocates with glitches. Woody reminds him that he's a toy and calls out for him with glitches and three Buzzes appear as he once again continually says wait with the same sound. Mr. Potato Head asks for pizza as Spongebob sings "Pizza". Utility Belt Buzz throws a ball at Zurg's head, causing him to explode before an ass farts in Slinky's face. The toys race with Al in a Pizza Planet truck with a game time limit and Stinky Pete cuts open Woody's arm, causing him to demonically scream in pain. Stinky Pete then warns the toys that they'll be ruined and be thrown away, just like the E.T. Atari games. Woody counts to 3 and the plane closes as an ugly version of Buzz pops up and says "Thwee!". Woody slips with sound effects and says "jumpin' and he's like no and okay" to Jessie and they celebrate as they sing "We did it" before getting killed by a plane. The video implies that they went to Hell, but they came back to life at some point. Buzz mentions Yarn Yoshi and Woody says that he's nice and strong in a demonic voice, to which Bo Peep says that he looks gay. Wheezy feels a song coming on and the Microphone accidentally hits him, causing them to explode before Wheezy says "Yeah!" as the video ends. cartoonlover98 then announces that he's officially retired from making YouTube Poops and he's now gonna make animation videos as he makes a tribute to the videos he has made. Sources TV Shows * The Simpsons ** Itchy and Scratchy Land * The Powerpuff Girls * Dora The Explorer * Family Guy * Super Mario World ** Mama Luigi * Futurama * The Simpsons (Tracy Ullman Shorts) ** Zoo Story * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * South Park ** Proper Condom Use ** Butters' Very Own Episode * Spongebob Squarepants ** Pizza Delivery ** I Had an Accident ** Frankendoodle ** Band Geeks ** New Student Starfish * Dragon Ball * Teen Titans Go * Barney the Dinosaur * Thomas the Tank Engine * Robot Chicken ** Kramer vs. Showgirls * My Friends Tigger & Pooh * Bear in the Big Blue House * Looney Tunes * Seinfeld * Sesame Street * K-ON * Animaniacs * Pinky and the Brain * DTE * Kirby Right Back at Ya * The Ren and Stimpy Show Movies * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Chicken Little (with that asshole dad.) * Monsters Inc * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Shrek * The Good Dinosaur * ET: The Extra Terrestrial * Finding Nemo * The Secret Life of Pets * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * The Incredibles * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Gangsta Rap: The Glockumentary Games * Crazy Taxi * Hotel Mario * Sonic Boom * Super Mario Galaxy *Yoshi's Wolly World *Zelda CDi Games Music * Also Sprach Zarathustra * Seinfeld theme song * All I Want * SMB New Theme * Bowser Battle From Super Mario Galaxy * Award Winners A (SpongeBob) Web Videos * How Toy Story 3 Should Have Ended * Nostalgia Critic * asdfmovie6 * asdfmovie5 * All of Cartoonlover98's Youtube Poops 'Hentai' Megachu! The Animation Category:2016 Poops Category:Videos Category:Youtube Poops Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Cartoonlover98